The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to a music based video game including vocals.
Video games provide a source of entertainment for many. Video games provide game players with different interactive challenges, many of which simulate interesting situations and scenarios that game players may not typically experience. Music video games, for example, often provide game players with the opportunity to participate in a live musical performance, and to be scored or graded on their performance.
In some music video games, a game player is presented lyrics to sing, along with possibly an indication of a pitch at which to sing the lyrics, with the pitch potentially being different for different portions of the lyrics. Along with the lyrics, the game player may also be presented with instrumental audio to accompany the lyrics. The game player's singing of the lyrics is generally received by a microphone and converted to electrical signals for processing by a game console.
However, merely singing predetermined lyrics of a song may not fully simulate a musical experience, for example, the creativity and originality which may be part of the musical experience.